


Growth

by dorkslayer



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gardening, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, Slice of Life, So does Bilbo, Thorin Is an Idiot, but I love him, srsly it's all fluff, written at 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorkslayer/pseuds/dorkslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield has a dilemma. One that involves Bilbo Baggins. And trees.</p><p>This is the story of how Bilbo got his garden and how it grew (and how they grew with it).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote most of this at 2 in the morning cause I couldn't sleep and edited it at six so I apologize for any mistakes.

Bilbo's first impression of Erebor hadn't exactly been a good one. The mountian had been cold, filled with sickness and death, and as the name might imply, lonely. However, Erebor had come a long way in the months following the battle, and the once great kingdom was slowly being returned to its former glory. 

For one thing, Bilbo had expected the mountain to be much darker, but a complex system of mirrors brought light throughout the mountain. It also happened that most of the walls and surfaces were reflective as well, and a single oil lamp could light an entire chamber. 

However, one thing Erebor did not have was any sort of greenery. The Lonely Mountain revived all of its fresh produce from the newly restored fields of Dale. Even though Bilbo hadn't been very keen on gardening himself. It was strange to not be constantly surrounded by nature like the Shire was.

So, when word came to Erebor asking for an audience to be sent to Mirkwood to discuss trade routes, Bilbo kept at the chance to leave the mountain for a while and se es one trees for once. The company had mixed reactions to this. Reactions like screaming, crying, and throwing some possibly very expensive and breakable plates. It took four days, and several pounds of baked goods, to convince Thorin to send him to Mirkwood. 

Bilbo was delighted, the trip to Thranduil's halls would likely only be a fortnight, and that would give him plenty of time to see some trees, get some fresh air, and possibly take a peek at Mirkwood's extensive library.

The company did not see it that way.

____________

Bilbo spent the next week leading up to his departure convincing his friends that a personal armed guard really was excessive. After all, he was already traveling with both of the young princes, and Dwalin. As well as an assorted group of Erebor's finest warriors. 

Everyone made quite a production when he left. There were heartfelt goodbyes, some muffled sniffles, and of course threats of bodily harm given to some elves (who weren't even present.). What event is complete without those?

As Bilbo left, he didn't catch the whispered conversation between the great King Under the Mountain and his trusted advisor.

"Balin, where can we get some trees?"

____________

Here was Thorin Oakenshield's dilemma. Bilbo Baggins loved nature, and he loved to be around nature, or so he guessed, however, the Lonely Mountain was free of greenery save for moss and the ocassional pine tree. The solution? Fill Erebor and the surrounding areas with as much flora and fauna as Bilbo could possibly want. Then, he would never have to leave. Perfect.

Except for one tiny flaw. Thorin had been raised from a tender age to be a great king. Which was great and all, but those teachings had unsurprisingly been lacking of gardening instruction. 

In fact, after a little research, it seemed that dwarves just didn't garden. It simply wasn't done. In fact, any reading on the topic had only brought up passages like 'worthless dirt game, best left to Elves and Men.'

So Thorin, at a loss for what to do, brought together the group of people who would always be loyal to him (few as they were). After all, they had reclaimed a long lost kingdom from beneath the claws of a ferocious and cunning beast. How hard could gardening be in comparison?

Very hard, as Thorin quickly figured out. They hit their first roadblock not even an hour into discussion. Where? Living in a mountain definitely had its perks, but lots of natural sunlight and good soil were not one of them. It took Balin two days and what seemed like hundreds of maps to find a balcony with a few flower beds on the west side of the mountain, completely untouched by Smaug's destruction. It was a little out of the way, but due o its positioning, wouldn't be hard to connect a staircase between there and a corridor near to Bilbo's room. This only took about four days, and only because Dîs had finally smacked him upside the head and convinced him to ask for help. 

Admittedly, things dos go a lot quicker with Erebor's greatest craftsmen working on it. However, Bilbo's trip to Mirkwood was now almost half over, and they hadn't even started on the main event yet.

Their second problem came in the form of the plants themselves. The dwarves had no earthly idea where they might find seeds. Or plants of any kind really. Eventually, they decided that Bilbo might want to plant the garden himself, and ended up selecting an array of saplings and seedlings from a trader in Dale for Bilbo to choose from on his return. Instead, they focused on making the garden a little more habitable. 

Flower beds were deepened, and soil was transported. Some new benches were carved out of solid granite, and some very convincing and delicate gem work was done to the walls and floors. 

The company did, however, plant one thing. For the most part because it seems wrong to build a garden and leave it barren and empty. A single oak sapling was planted. It was more than half the size of a grown Man and it took Bofur and Nori both to carry it to the garden. It needs constant care and shelter from the wind, but nobody seems to mind, they all stare at it in a mixture of surprise and awe, and Thorin knows that this tree is going to be better cared for than most children. 

Then, it is time for Bilbo to return.

____________

It's possible that Thorin has never been this nervous in his life. The simple act of Bilbo coming home is leaving him feeling shakier than the the times both of his nephews were born, and he is sweating through his light clothes, even though the spring day is quite brisk for the time of year. 

Bilbo rides alongside Fili and Kili (who may never forgive their uncle for leaving them out of the garden decisions) with Dwalin traveling along close behind. Bilbo is smiling, and Thorin feels his heart speed up like a child faced with their first crush. He never knew it was possible to love another creature like this. 

Now it's showtime, he approaches Bilbo carefully, clearing his throat and saying the words that may just forever change his life. 

"We have something to show you."

____________

Thorin will never forget Bilbo's face when he sees the garden. He'll think about it for the rest of the day, and well into the evening. When he's having a rough day in council the next morning, he'll pull up that memory and smile. On their wedding day, Thorin will think of that expression as he says his vows, and silently vows to himself to see that smile at least a thousand more times before he dies (and to be to cause of at least half of them).

First, Bilbo's expression starts off confused, then flickers to surprise, and finally settles on pure unadulterated joy. A dazzling smile splits his face and his eyes shine. Thorin feels a tiny part of his heart weep at the sight of him. He feels pride for being a part of this joy, and a deep, warm feeling of contentment settles in his bones, and it doesn't go away for a very long time.

____________

Over the years, the garden flourishes. Bilbo aquires plants from all corners at Middle Earth. Everything ranging from roses from Rivendell to pumpkins from Gondor. A unique mixture resulting in a captivating image.

Technically, the garden is a private one, meant for Bilbo and Bilbo alone, but every member of the company can be found there at some point in any given week. It is in this place that status and responsibility seem to melt away, leaving behind a relaxed group of dwarves and the calm feeling that come after a rainstorm (Bilbo claims that the anti-stress factor of the place is due to the various scents of the flowers, but Thorin has his suspicions about those daisies from Gandalf. They always look a little too perfect to be normal). 

The garden goes through much as the years wear on, first a curious company wandering the place, and then later, a gaggle of children, grandchildren, nieces, and nephews, and the like. The garden is no longer just theirs, but none of them would have it any other way. They still age of course, but in that sanctuary, it seems to come to a stop, and most days Thorin forgets that he is an old and weary King with an old and weary consort. Most days, they are just two tired adventurers takings a breather to reminisce about their glory days in the cool summer nights, their lives and all that they are illuminated by nothing but the light of the stars that shine radiantly overhead.

Throughout the years, the oak tree grows. Even though Bilbo says it's bad for the tree, every member of the company carve his name in the trunk, sure to stay there for years to come. Bilbo spends most of his time in the garden under that tree, curled up on his favorite bench, reading or smoking a pipe perhaps. In the later years, he sits there and entertains a group of fascinated children with tales of vicious trolls and clever dragons, reliving his life in the process. 

They all know somewhere deep down that the garden is not eternal. It is meant to grow and die, and one day it will fade away completely, but they're okay with that, because they know that they are not eternal either. But for now, the garden grows, and it will continue to grow (and them with it) for a very, very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> If you see any mistakes I made, tell me. 
> 
> As always a kudo or comment would be awesome, and let me know if you want me to write more for this fandom.
> 
> And thanks. Reading this means a lot to me.


End file.
